


😈😈🔥

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Good Asmodeus, M/M, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Being master at emojis, Alec shows Asmodaddy the way ✨Asmodeus is excitedMagnus not so much 😱





	😈😈🔥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Idea given by my lovely soulmate 👀✨🐣
> 
> Now in russian  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7936434/20194860#part_content  
> By truly amazing shiorino ❤❤❤❤

Magnus was with one of his clients when his phone buzzed. At first the warlock decided to ignore it, but then it just kept buzzing. And buzzing. Thinking that it was maybe Alexander, there was a little smile on Magnus’ face as he pulled out his phone, but was quite quickly disappointed, because the number that had been texting him wasn’t saved among his contacts. Also, all of the texts were very strange to the warlock as he had been reading through them.

 

_ Hloajk _

_ Ooops. I meant hello. _

_ Magnus I don’t understand these phones. And I don’t trust them. _

_ Magnus! _

_ Hello? _

_ Reply back! Magnus, it’s rude to ignore me. _

_ Magnus!! _

_ I think I made the phone angry, it keeps playing a song. How do you turn it off? _

_ It’s okay. I asked Alec. Apparently you just need to hit a button. Huh. Who knew. _

_ Magnus! _

_ Technology is amazing. The things Mundanes have invented. _

_ Do you know you can order food with this thing? Fascinating. _

 

Magnus was frowning as he didn’t know who the hell had been texting him and he was just wondering if he should reply or not. However, judging by how many texts he had received, he probably needed to. Clicking his tongue, Magnus hit the reply button and wrote a short text back and hoped that this would be it. He wasn’t a big fan of texting unless he was texting Alexander. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Who is this? _

 

Magnus was waiting for a reply, but then after a few minutes, he received nothing, so he got back to dealing with his client. But not long after, his phone buzzed again. Curiosity got the best of Magnus, so he quickly unlocked his phone and almost had a heart attack when he saw who was texting him.

 

**Asmodeus:** _ It is, I, your father of course.  _

**Magnus:** _ Father?! How… how do you know my number? And… since when are you texting?? _

 

Magnus had so many questions. Right!! Where did he get his number from?! Also it was weird to see his father texting. Although, his messages weren’t that out of his character. In the old days, he would bother him with fire messages. Every few minutes or so and just when he thought he had gotten rid of him, he was back again. And keeping up with the modern times, as Magnus could see.

 

**Asmodeus:** ➰➰!

 

Magnus was going to single handedly smack Alec, because he only realised it then that it was Alec who gave his father the phone number, grumbling under his breath and he tried his best to calm down. Okay, when Alec was coming back, Magnus was going to expect an explanation. Oh, who the hell was he kidding?! He couldn’t wait that long! He’d demand one right about now.

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, why is my father texting me? 😠 _

**Magnus:** _ Why did you give him my number?  _ 😒😭

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, I swear to God, if you don’t reply in 10 seconds I’m coming there and I will make a scene. I don’t care.  _

**Magnus:** _ Alec! _

**Alec:** _ Why not? _

**Alec:** _ He’s your dad. I saw him today, he came by the Institute and he looked really lonely.  _

**Alec:** _ So, I gave him my old phone and gave him your number  _ 💖💖💖💖

**Magnus:** _ You’re just kissing up to him, aren’t you?  _ 😒

**Alec:** _ Well, it is important to make a good impression on my future father in law  _ 😏 😎

 

Magnus wished he could be angry, but he wasn’t anymore. Alec mentioned the future father in law thing and Magnus was melting. In the meantime that he was talking to Alec, his client was getting pretty annoyed by then. However, much to his luck, Magnus was a professional and got back to mixing the needed potion and for the next ten minutes or so, Magnus was working in peace. Then, his phone started buzzing again and Magnus gritted his teeth, because it was his father again.

 

**Asmodeus:** _ Magnus! I found another great thing. Camera. _

**Asmodeus:** *a photo of Asmodeus holding up a peace sign*

**Asmodeus:** *a photo of Asmodeus blowing a kiss to the camera*

**Asmodeus:** _ Do you know you can send images of little pictures? _

 

Magnus wanted to cry. Great, now his gallery would be full of spammed photos from his father and he shuddered. He gritted his teeth and in the time that the potion was brewing itself, Magnus got the opportunity to write back to him.

 

**Magnus:** _ Please stop!  _

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭**

**Asmodeus:** _ Magnus? _

**Asmodeus:** _ Are you crying? Who made my son cry? Tell me their name! _

**Asmodeus: 😈😈😈😈😈🔥🔥**

**Asmodeus: 🔪 🔪**

 

Magnus let out a snort and he shook his head. Okay, yeah, now he could see that his father was indeed talking with Alexander, because it seemed that his boyfriend had now introduced his father to the world of emojis. Oh, how great. Now, Magnus wasn’t going to hear the end of it.

 

**Magnus:** _ Why is my father now talking to me in emojis?  _ 😒😒😒

**Alec:** _ I showed him the way  _ ✨

**Alec:** _ He's a fast learner!  _ 🔥✌

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Magnus:** _ This isn't funny! _

**Alec:** _ It so is though  _ 😛

**Magnus** :  _ Alec! I'll have to punish you when you come back home! _

**Alec: 🍑👋** _? _

**Alec: 👀👀 👀**

 

Magnus snorted when he saw that and he just face-palmed himself. Okay, Alexander was getting very aggressive lately and he couldn't say he objected. Not really; he liked the way he was thinking very much, but ugh! He needed to keep it together. He needed to be angry!

 

**Magnus: 🍆🚫**

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**Alec:** _!!! _

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ … _

**Magnus:** _ Omg stop being so cute! I need to be annoyed with you. _

**Alec: 🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣** _ *intensified cuteness attack* _

**Magnus:** (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Alec:** *a photo of Alec cutely pouting*

**Magnus:** _ Okay, you win. _

**Magnus:** _ I'll still spank you though.  _

**Alec: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀**

 

Magnus was chuckling, because Alec was adorable. Indeed, then going back to his client, who was now looking very bored and Magnus gave him a kind smile, trying to apologise for his absence, but then his father texted him.  _ Again.  _ And Magnus sighed, shaking his head. At that point werewolf stopped caring, pulled out his phone and allowed the warlock to take care of whatever seemed to be so important. 

 

**Asmodeus:** _ Magnus what happened?? Son speak to me! I'll come fight whoever made you cry. _

**Asmodeus: 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈**

**Asmodeus: 👿👿👿👿👿👿👿**

**Asmodeus:** _ Maggy, please!  _ 😱

**Magnus:** _ Father, please stop. _

**Magnus:** _ I was talking to Alexander 💖 _

**Asmodeus:** _ OH! _

**Asmodeus: 💒💒💒💒💒**

**Asmodeus:** _ How soon? _

**Asmodeus:** _ I soon expect grandchildren, yes?  _ 👶

 

Magnus was blinking as he was starting at the phone and he tried not to laugh. Okay, he wasn't mad with his father anymore, merely annoyed and very amused. He sighed and then decided to text Alec again.

 

**Magnus:** *forwarded from Asmodeus*   _ I soon expect grandchildren, yes?  _ 👶

**Magnus:** _ See what you did now  _

**Alec: 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳**

**Alec:** _ I… woah. Seems like my mom  _ 😂

**Magnus:** _ …  _

**Magnus:** _ Our parents are dorks. 😳 _

**Alec:** _ Yes! 😣 _

 

Magnus sighed and then shook his head, tucking the phone away and finally completed the potion. Luckily, until he had it finished, he wasn't interrupted again and soon the werewolf finally his loft. Magnus did feel bad about it; it was highly unprofessional, but well it was what it was. Magnus then rolled his eyes, but had a fond smile when he saw a new text from his father.

 

**Asmodeus: 🍝** _ or  _ 🍕 _? _

**Magnus:** _ What in the world are you doing now, dad? _

**Asmodeus:** _ Cooking! 👨🍳 _

**Magnus: 👀👀👀👀**

**Magnus:** 🍕 _! _

**Asmodeus:** _  Wonderful! I hope your boy likes it as well. I'm inviting y'all to dinner 💪 _

 

Magnus covered his mouth and then quickly texted Alec. Oh, the dinner! Hmm. That would be interesting, but he was prepared to go with Alexander to keep him company. Alone, however, he wouldn't dare going. Just because his father was a bit too intense. But with Alec by his side, he got this! 

 

**Magnus:** _ My dad invited us to dinner! _

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱**

**Alec: 😈🔥🍕**

**Magnus:** _ He told you? _

**Alec:** _ Yes  _ 😄.  _ We're going! He told me to invite my mom as well. Should I? 👀 _

**Magnus:** _ …  _

**Magnus:** _ You better. I don't want to be the only one dying out of embarrassment today! _

**Alec:** _ Roger that. _

**Alec:** _ What should I wear?  _ 😱

**Magnus:** _ Clothes? _

**Alec:** _ Well duh. But I need to make a good impression. Can I borrow one of your shirts? _

**Magnus:** _ Of course  _ 😜

 

**Asmodeus:** _ Maggy! Who's this Maryse woman? _

**Magnus:** _ Alec's mom. _

**Asmodeus:** 😈😈🔥

**Asmodeus:** _ This is big. I'll buy some flowers. Need to make a good impression.  _ 🌼

**Magnus:** _ Sure dad. You do that. 😅 _

**Asmodeus: 💪 💪 💪**

 

Magnus was smiling and he sighed happily. He spent a few more moments on his phone, but then the door of the loft opened and he happily clapped. Alexander was  _ home!  _ He quickly waltzed over to the door and saw a very cheerful Alec standing there.

 

“Honey, I'm home,” said Alec ironically and Magnus snorted, wrapping his arms around Alec and he happily kissed him.

 

“Welcome home, darling,” said Magnus and pulled back. Alec smiled up to his ears and then hugged his boyfriend. However, before Magnus was able to kiss him again, Alec dragged him over to Magnus’ closet to find the perfect shirt as he wanted to make an amazing impression. All Magnus could do was laugh and comply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if u liked it :)


End file.
